Feelings of Forever
by DarlingPsycho
Summary: Set after TGIF. Short one-shot about how Rose feels after seeing The Doctor and Reinette together. Jack also makes an appearance. Ten/Rose. Jack/Rose friendship.


**AN: Hey guys! Long time since I've written anything, but I had inspiration after re-watching The Girl In The Fireplace. Enjoy, please review!**

* * *

I sat in my room, hugging my legs to my chest and staring blankly at the hot pink wall of my bedroom on the TARDIS. I felt so betrayed. How could he just leave Mickey and I to go rescue a woman he'd barely known, leaving us unable to fly the TARDIS if he didn't come back? He didn't even plan to come back! It was just pure luck, he had said, that Reinette had decided to have the fireplace moved.

I needed a drink and some fresh company, and I knew exactly who to get it from. Wrestling my phone free from my pocket, I quickly pressed '3' on my speed dial and held the phone up to my ear

"Hey Rosie!" The friendly voice of Captain Jack Harkness greeted.

"Hi Jack." I replied, sniffing.

"What's he done?" Jack asked, knowingly.

"I'll explain when I get there...if that's okay?"

"Sure! You're always welcome, Rosie. I'll get the drink out then, yeah?"

"Please. See you soon!" I chirped slightly more upbeat at the thought of seeing Jack again.

"See ya!" He replied, before hanging up.

I threw my phone beside me on my bed and unwillingly got up, willing my legs to move. I made my way to the console room and hesitated. I didn't really want to see The Doctor at that moment, but what choice did I have?

"Hey Doctor?" I called, trying to walk in as casually as possible, but refusing to look at him.

"Yeah Rose?" He looked up from whatever he was fiddling with on the TARDIS.

"Could we maybe go visit Jack? Please? I've already phoned him and told him and I know you're not keen on the whole 'immortal-fixed-point-in-time-and-space' thing but he's my friend and-"

The Doctor cut off my babbling with a laugh.

"Rose, relax. Take a breath or something." He laughed again. "I'll set the co-ordinates now. I think I'll just stay in the TARDIS though, let you go see Jack and let Mickey go see his friends, yeah?"

"Great, thanks!" I grinned, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

His eyes were rimmed in red, as if he'd been crying.

_well of course he has been, stupid._ My brain thought._ He's just lost the 'love of his life and, no matter how much you wish, that'll never be you. Maybe everyone's right. You could settle back on Earth, get a good job, boyfriend, eventually a nice house? You can't get that with The Doctor._ My brain whispered, tempting me.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I told my brain aloud.

"Who's right?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh! No one, just thinking out loud again." I forced out a laugh, and then put on a straight face. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure! Make it quick though," he grinned. "I'm sure Jack's getting impatient."

"I want to leave." I told him bluntly, my face cold, when inside, my heart was breaking slowly, and screaming at him to protest, which thankfully, he did.

"What?" he spluttered, his face dropping out of the grin it had held seconds before. "If this is because I left, Rose, then I can't apologise enough. But Reinette wasn't supposed to die that day, and she would have if I hadn't intervened! Plus, she was counting on me!"

"So was I, Doctor!" I shouted, finally letting my emotions free. "We were left stranded, whilst _you_ went off saving the beautiful, refined, intelligent woman that's the love of your life, and more importantly, is everything that **I'm NOT!**" I paused for breath and grabbed my coat. "I'm going to Jack's. I'll be back tomorrow to talk more or to grab my stuff, if you want me out that badly. Oh, and Doctor?" I paused by the door, looking back to The Doctor, who was wearing a look of pure shock on his face. "Just in case you didn't catch that, I_ love_ you."

I opened the door, before turning back to look at him once more with tears in my eyes, certain he'd send me home now, before muttering a quick "See you tomorrow." and running out, straight into Jack.

* * *

A couple of hours and a lot of drink later.

"_And_ I caught them snogging. They'd looked into each other's minds, Jack! How can I compete with that?" I cried tipsily, tears welling in my eyes.

We were sitting in Jack's office at Torchwood, where he works now.

He scooted closer on the couch to me and put his arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"Shh, Rosie. It'll all work out, you'll see. Just keep your chin up. Now, how about a movie?"

I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and beamed up at him, reassured.

"Sure!"

* * *

The next morning.

Jack shook me awake with a glass of water in his other hand, when he then gave me as I sat up. I gulped it thirstily, my throat dry.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him sincerely.

"No bother. You should get dressed though." I glanced down, I was dressed in one of his shirts, as I usually wore them instead of pyjamas when I stayed. "Not that I don't love seeing you, but you can't hide forever. And I'm sure you'd rather talk before Mickey gets back, so up you get!" He grinned.

I stood up, slightly wobbling, and stretched.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You're right." I picked up the spare clothes that I always leave at Jack's, and wandered to the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"I'm back!" I announced, shutting the TARDIS door.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning. He pulled himself up from under the floor, spanner in hand. "Glad you're back…we need to talk."

He smiled, but it didn't put me at ease. The words "we need to talk" were never good. Oh god, he's sending me home! I panicked._ Well,_ my brain told me, _you should have expected it_. That didn't stop my heart racing as tears began to build in my eyes.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain yesterday. I don't love Reinette. Yes she's attractive, smart and posh, but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

Wow. I hadn't been expecting that. I froze slightly from the shock, trying to take what he was saying in, before I recovered and tuned back into his babbling.

"You're the most brilliant, attractive and intelligent person I've ever met, Rose Tyler. Well, excluding myself. And don't try to sell yourself short! You're worth **so** much more than you believe, and if only you could see what I could see! And I love…well I love…travelling with you and…bugger it. Rose Tyler, I love you."

I stared at him in shock. Had he just…admitted that he loves…me? He looked at me, each second that passed his face fell a little bit more. Oh, he's waiting for a reply!

"I love you too." I told him, grinning so wide that it hurt my cheeks.

"Forever?" He asked, offering me his hand.

"Forever." I agreed, taking his hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

**And that's it! Thanks for reading, sorry for it jumping about so much:)**

**-Megan.**


End file.
